


Since When

by Catharsis_Emotions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Bullying, Demisexuality, Everyone Is Gay, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Secret Relationship, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharsis_Emotions/pseuds/Catharsis_Emotions
Summary: Childhood wasn't easy. Only being friends with girls and wearing flower crowns were frowned upon, too. The other boys made fun of me.I never knew what I was doing wrong. Then, I grew up.I met people that went through similar things and understood.High School was when things changed. This was also the time that I met the one's I would love forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, life doesn’t go how you wanted it to. I’ve learned this since a young age. Since I was younger, I knew something was always different about me.

Not in the way you’re probably thinking. I didn’t have some terrible disease, and I didn’t live all to differently then my peers. 

Whenever boys in my class all talked about the hottest girl, I could never relate. I hardly made friends with guys. Instead, I hung around the girls. I loved listening to their gossip every day at lunch, and making flower crowns with them at recess.

When the guys saw how I only hung out with the girls, they picked fun at me.

One day, me and my best friend made flower crowns. Since there weren’t real flowers outside of our school, we used dandelions and grass. It wasn’t the prettiest crown ever. We returned to class wearing said crowns. We were smiling, talking about our weekends, and wearing our crowns. 

It felt nice. I never did truely make friends. I hung around people, and I talked to people. Always like the extra wheel of the group. This girl actually took the time to talk to me, alone. I always talked to people in a group. We got to know each other's secrets and favorite things.

My best friend was a girl. I loved her, platonically. If we never met, my elementary school experience would have been just a little more terrible.

When we returned to class wearing our crowns, the teacher wasn’t there. Apparently they had to go to print something in the library. The other students took this chance and messed around.

I hung around people that probably weren’t the best to hang out with. The guys always made fun of people different, and the girls were so judgemental. Me and my best friends seemed like the sane ones.

When we walked into class from the outside yard, three guys approached me. Two grabbed my arms, and the other went behind me. They pulled me out the class and to the bathroom, almost throwing me in once we arrived.

To put it bluntly, I was petrified. I had my fair share of bullies. With my natural bright blonde hair and fair skin, I was made fun of a lot. I definitely didn’t look like the other students.

The bullies reached for my flower crown. I protested, backing up and hitting the wall.

“No! You can’t take this, it’s mine! My friend made this for me, it’s special!” Yelling at the bullies didn’t seem to do anything.

Two of the three began approaching me, and I shook my head. They pinned me to the wall by my arms, and the biggest of the three slowly walked towards me.

Elementary school was terrifying. Who knew kids were so evil, and knew such evil words?

Who did this ten year old learn the word “faggot” from? Why was he calling me that? I never did anything.

We’re only ten. I’m only ten. Why are you making fun of me? Childhood is supposed to be fun. Carefree. You shouldn’t bully others.

The bully grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. We were the same age, but I was much shorter and weaker. Other boys had their growth spurts already.

“Why are you wearing a crown? Huh? You know how faggy that makes you look? Maybe we should teach you how to be an actual boy, instead of a girl pretending to be one?” he sneered, spit flying in my face.

I couldn’t wipe it away, my hands were pinned. I tried pulling away, but my lanky arms didn’t do much.

“What did I do to you? Let me have fun with my friend! We enjoy doing these things together, it’s none of your business! I never asked for your opinion!” I closed my eyes and shouted at the ground. 

I felt some of my hair be tugged at. The bully took away my flower crown.

“No! Stop, please! Give it back! It isn’t yours!” I fought against the boys holding me, with all my strength. The one on my left grunted, the other just sighed. The tallest bully, holding my crown, walked toward a stall. He dropped my crown in the toilet, and flushed it.

The tears fell, and it made me upset. He snickered and spat in my face, before leaving. The bullies stepped on my shoes before letting me go and following.

Falling to the ground, I wondered.

“Why, why why?”

Why were kids so judgemental. I’m not a… a “faggot”. I’m normal. Just because I like things that aren’t masculine doesn’t mean you should bully me.

The following years of school didn’t get better.

The best friend that I had, halfway through middle school, she moved away. She was my only friend. The remainder of middle school was a lonely time.

Many times I wondered why I was here and what I was doing.

High school came. It was in Sophomore year when things really changed. New people entered my grade. I even began to make friends.

That was also the year that I met Kazuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you prefer reading on Wattpad, read it here  
> https://www.wattpad.com/624208724-since-when-chapter-two

Middle school was a rough patch for me.

My best friend left halfway through. She was the only friend I had. We go all the way back since elementary school, when we made flower crowns. 

I thought of her as my best friend. Apparently after fifth grade, she drifted away from me. She seemed to think of me as an acquaintance. Nevertheless, I still thought of her as a best friend. I heard some gossip from other kids, and apparently she stopped hanging around me because of… me.

She heard all the rumors. She remembers when I was bullied in elementary school. When I think back on it, she never really helped to stop the bullying. She never stepped in or stood up for me, either. She was more of a bystander.

Makes me want to cry, thinking back on all of it.

She knew what people called me. She heard the taunts. She knew how guys pulled me into alleys asking for favors.

She knew how I lived.

I assume she started to get made fun of, too. For “hanging out with the fag”. People probably started assuming things about her, too.

For the longest time, I believed I wasn’t gay. In all honesty, I still believe I’m not. I haven’t had an attraction to guys or girls.

I’ve never had a crush, either. I do enjoy girly things. But, it’s kind of like being a tomboy? A girl who likes boyish things, and a guy who likes girly things.

Why does me liking girly things automatically make people assume I’m not straight?

I’m straight. I just… haven’t seen the one yet.

Boys assume lots of things. Sometimes, they pull be aside betwene classes. Some of them ask if I want to help them out.

What’s that supposed to mean? My V-card is still pristine. Masturbation isn’t even a thing I think of doing.

I don’t have anything to think about when masturbating, anyway. 

I always tell them no. Majority even grope me… saying sexual things to me. Times like these I wish I had a rape whistle. Though, they’ll always get there way. Even if a teacher sees, because I’m no one.

They always listen to the popular ones.

Back to the current, I’m sitting alone at lunch. It’s the first week back at school after summer break. Sophomore year. I’m eating the most bland lunch you can conjure up.

Suddenly, I hear a noise to my left. Another one a second later on my right. Two boys came and sat with me.

“Can I help you?” I look between them. Both are shorter than me, surprisingly. I hit my growth spurt in eighth grade.

The one on my right has a patch with false flowers on it covering his left eye. He had straight, greyish, black hair. He was wearing an army green sweater. 

The one on my left is just a tad taller. He had curly green hair, which reminded me of broccoli. He had a medical-like mask covering his mouth and nose. He was wearing a red crop top and a long sleeve fishnet underneath.

Doesn’t that violate the dress code?

“Yes, you can!” The one on the right speaks. He holds his hand to his chest. “My name is Hanako. I’m a freshman here. This,” he gestures to the boy on my other side, “Goes by Static. He doesn’t talk much.”

I nod and take a bite of my sandwich. “Why are you telling me this?”

Static raises his eyebrows and Hanako shrugs. “Well, you looked pretty desolate over here. We wanted to make friends.” Static holds his hand out, I assume for a handshake.

I give him one, and he returns it. His mask shifts, I assume he’s smiling. Hanako gives a cheeky grin and pulls out a juice box from his backpack. Static grabs a GameBoy and begins playing some game.

“So,” Hanako says after his sip, “We told you about ourselves. How about you do the same?” Resting his hand on his cheek, he looks up at me. Static gives a side glance, showing that he’s listening although he’s playing his game.

“Well, uhm.” I cough. I wasn’t used to introducing myself. No one cared to ask. “My name is Masayukki. You can call me Yukki, if it’s easier to remember. I’m a sophomore here. It would be a pleasure to be your friends.” I give a shy smile and continue with my lunch.

I feel a hand pat my shoulder. I look to my left, Static is looking at me with an understanding look in his eye. I feel a hand on my right shoulder, and Hanako does the same.

“Let’s call ourselves the group of the misunderstood kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since When? is a story I am writing kind of for personal entertainment. I am writing it based off my OCs that I have drawn. It is to give me a better idea of their personalities and pasts so hopefully I can improve their characters.
> 
> If you enjoy, keep on readin'!


End file.
